Kirby's Misadventures: Pokemon
by Gamerfan64
Summary: The first of my misadventures When Kirby get's transported to the world of Pokemon, he will have to try to survive to get back home, with new friends and enemies, this is where Kirby's Ultimate Adventure begins! (Will accept Oc's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Now I just want to say that I PROMISE I WON'T DELETE THIS STORY UNLIKE THE OTHERS! It was a pretty good idea I have gotten and the Chapters now have names! Remember to R&R and I'll see you.**

One day, in a world known as Dreamland, everything was peaceful. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping and everything was calm and peaceful..."COME BACK HERE YOU PINK PUFFBALL!" said an angry Dedede who was chasing after Kirby after like the gazillion time he tried to stop him. Well, it was almost peaceful.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

"Sir, why Kirby?" asked Knuckle Joe who was steering the wheel "I mean come on, every time you try to get rid of him, he always gets away"

"This time it will be different!" said Dedede with an evil grin "I'm going to send him away big time!"

King Dedede grabbed his phone and called someone at the castle.

"Waddle Doo, ready the machine!" said King Dedede.

"Yes your majesty" said Waddle Doo "Ok everyone, ready your stations! It's time!"

"Wait...what machine?!" said Knuckle Joe.

"You'll see" Dedede said. Later, he was chasing Kirby to the castle, where he was going to reveal his plan!

**************Inside Castle Dedede***************

Kirby was in the fighting ring where they always fight! But this time, Kirby was all alone with nobody in the dark!

"Greetings, Kirby" said a voice "I had spare time to make my ultimate weapon!"

The voice revealed a giant machine, with its aim right at Kirby.

"With this, you'll be sent away and I'll finally go about my mischief!"

The big machine glowed and swirled and Kirby as its target!

"Any last words, puffball?!" the voice said!

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Well... that will do!" the voice said "Ready...Take aim...FIRE!"

Finally, a purple was shot from the mechanical nightmare and surrounded Kirby! After the beam was gone, no trace of Kirby was there, but just a black crater where Kirby used to be.

"Hehehe, I did it!" said the voice, who revealed to be King Dedede " I finally got rid of Kirby!"

Waddle Doo said "Where did you send him to?"

King Dedede responded "A place where he can never survive on his own!"

**And that is where Kirby's adventures begin and that's where my new OC will be at. And yes, I will be accepting OC's into the story. They can either help Kirby on his adventure, tag along with him, or try to get rid of him! That's all for now. Have a good 2013 summer, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for the First Chapter of Kirby's Ultimate Adventure! Remember to R&R and enjoy the Series!**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"...Hello? Hello?" said a mysterious voice.

There was nothing, but pitch black darkness. Kirby was knocked out unconscious and he couldn't respond.

The voice called again "Wake up...please get up".

Kirby slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky above him. Kirby then slowly got up and saw where the voice was coming from. Right next to him was another Kirby, as if he was looking at a reflection of him. But this Kirby looked different then him. He had a cap on the opposite direction (like the cap he wears when he gets the yo-yo ability) and on the top was a yellow star. And instead of pink, he was orange.

"Oh good, your awake" said the Kirby.

Kirby was confused as on what was going on.

The Kirby said more "Hi, I'm Sake and you must be Kirby."

Kirby responded with his traditional "Poyo".

"Good. I was brought here by Kooper to help you out, because he overheard King Dedede's plan to get rid of you. I went to your location and gave you a tomato to revive you" said Sake "And now I see you're still ok."

Kirby saw his surroundings and realized he was not on Popstar.

"Well, I better get going. Whenever you need me, call me on this phone" said Sake. He tossed Kirby a phone and Kirby stored it. He then disappeared in a blinding white flash of light.

Kirby, realizing he was now alone, decided that his ultimate goal was to get to Popstar. But he first had to look around on where he was. So, with a mighty spirit, Kirby went off.

**********Seasong Beach**********

Kirby walked until he spotted a beach filled with creatures unknown to him. Kirby looked around and saw a beach with a lighthouse on the middle of a boardwalk and he saw the clear blue sea, sparkling beneath the sun.

"Welcome to Seasong Beach" said a creature. It was blue and white and looked like a penguin and was about the same height as Kirby. "My name is Piplup. Are you a new Pokemon, because we sure haven't seen you around."

Kirby was confused. What did the creature mean by him being a Pokemon?

"Well whoever you are, I hope you have a nice time here" said Piplup. "Here's a little something to get you started around the place."

Piplup then gave Kirby 20 berries and a device.

"With this device, you can track any friends you have in this world" said Piplup "And I'll be your first one. I'm nice to everyone that are nice back."

After that, Kirby called Sake and a blinding flash of light appeared and when it cleared, Sake appeared.

"What's the help buddy?"

Kirby pointed to Piplup and him and Sake got to her.

"Hi new friend. Who do you got here?" said Piplup.

"My name is Sake and this is my pal, Kirby."

"Oh, so his name is Kirby" Piplup said.

"My friend isn't actually around here" said Sake "He's from another world and he has to get back. Could you mind explaining where we are?"

"Sure. Right now, you're on a place known as Poke Park, where the residents here are Pokemon. We usually go anywhere to have fun or to do something else. There are multiple areas in Poke Park, but you're in an area know as the Cove Area." Piplup explained.

"What are Pokemon?" asked Sake.

"They are the resident in this world. They can be small, big, strong, weak or even legendary. I can show you some friends of mine. Come on."

With that, Kirby went after Piplup and Sake disappeared again. But just as when Kirby and Piplup were going, a Pokemon appeared out of the blue and landed right in front of them. It was short and looked like an otter. It had freckles and has a shell in the middle of his body.

"Well, it looks like we got a suspicious character around here" said the Pokemon.

"Oshawott, what is it now this time" said an annoyed Piplup.

"A case involving strange activities happening in Poke Park and I'm here to investigate with my assistant Pikachu" said Oshawott. His partner was yellow, has red cheeks, and, to some people, looked cute.

"Well whatever it is, can't you just move please" said Piplup "I'm wanting to show my new friend Kirby around Poke Park. He's trying to go back to his world."

"AHA!" said Oshawott "A NON-POKEMON MEANS HE'S REALLY WORKING UNDERCOVER!"

"No! It means he wants to go back home" said Piplup.

"Really, so...he's not a spy working with someone who's trying to take over Poke Park?" said Oshawott.

"Nope"

"Oh. Sorry about that Kirby. I just really want to actually get a clue on what's happening around here. Can we be friends?" Oshawott asked.

Kirby nodded and he was now friends with Pikachu and Oshawott.

"So, where were you guys going anyway?" asked Oshawott.

"We were going to Cove Town, so that I can show Kirby around the place" said Piplup.

"Ok then, let's go" said Oshawott.

And with that settled, Kirby, Piplup, Oshawott and Pikachu went to go to the place known as Cove Town.

**********Cove Town**********

"Welcome to Cove Town" said Piplup.

The place was like a small town with buildings not that tall. There was a little field and on the left of it was another small area with a gate leading to other areas. Like Seasong Beach, the place was filled with Pokemon.

Kirby decided to look around the place and while he was looking, a Pokemon called Pansage was yelling "Something is happening at Windmill Way!"

"Something strange huh" said Oshawott "I wonder what's going on there"

"We better check it out" said Piplup.

When they got to the small area with the gates, they saw a cluster of Pokemon trying to get to the gate leads to the place where the strange thing is happening. They unfortunately got lost in the cluster and now were pushed to the next area, which is the Arbor Area.

**What is the strange thing that is happening in Windmill Way? And will the gang ever find each other. Find out next chapter. Remember to R&R. Oh and one more thing. You can comment on what Sake should bring Kirby as a help item. It is only for this chapter, so choose carefully. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Mystery in Windmill Way

**********Windmill Way**********

When we last left our hero's, they were being introduced to each other and now they got separated while trying to get to see the strange thing that is happening in Windmill Way. Let's continue the adventure.

"POYO...POYO" Kirby cried as he tried to called his friends. He then realized that he can't see them, so he decided to go alone. But just as he was about to leave, his phone was ringing.

"Hey Kirby" Sake said "I just wanted to call you to send you a gift that might help you"

Just like that, a Maximum Tomato appeared and Kirby let out a smile.

"Hope you good luck" Sake said.

With that Kirby continued. The place had a long river with little bridges with a few trees and a windmill in the middle. Kirby then saw the crowd in the middle and so he went to go check it out. What he saw was a large Pokemon attacking the place for it seem it had no reason to attack.

"RUN" said an Axew "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

Kirby looked as the Pokemon stared right at him. Kirby tried to stay calm, but the Pokemon breathed its fiery flames at him. Kirby now panicked and ran trying to look for his friends. All the Pokemon in the region were running around, trying to either escape or calm the creature down.

Kirby then saw his friends and ran to them.

"Kirby! Thank goodness you're alright" said Piplup "I wonder how that Charizard ever had the need to attack this place"

"Well no matter" said Oshawott "We have to try to calm it down!"

After saying those words, Oshawott went and attacked the attacking Charizard, starting with a Razor Shell. Pikachu then followed with a Thunderbolt. Kirby saw the two of them attacking the Charizard and immediately knew what to do.

In an old Kirby fashion, Kirby not inhaled, but Super Inhaled. He tried to get the Charizard into his mouth. What he didn't realized was that his inhale was so powerful, all the other Pokemon tried to hold on, not trying to get swept away.

"Kirby, what are you doing!" said Piplup, holding on a ledge.

After a long time of inhaling and no luck, Kirby then gave up in exhaustion. He fell to the floor panting, trying to cool down.

Charizard then saw the tired Kirby and went after him.

Piplup saw what was going to happen. "Kirby, no!" he screamed.

But just as he was about to finish Kirby off, a short palm touched the back of the Charizard and sent it flying back with a beam of light. Smoke covered the area for a little while and when the smoke cleared, Kirby saw who did it. He saw a Pokemon about twice his height and was blue and black.

"Need any help" said the Pokemon. He lend out his hand to help Kirby get up. Kirby smiled because he knew he saved him.

Oshawott, Piplup and Pikachu went to where Kirby was.

"Oh Kirby, are you alright" said Piplup "I'm glad you're safe"

Piplup turned to the mysterious Pokemon. "Thanks for saving my friend out there"

"No problem" He said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Styles and I'm a Riolu"

"Hello Styles" said Oshawott "Tell me, have you seen any suspicious activities happening around here."

"No, but does the one that happened right now counts?" said Styles.

"Meh...Oh well" sighed Oshawott.

"Oh wait, I haven't introduced you to my girlfriend yet" said Styles "Come on out Nina"

"Nina?" said Piplup.

Just like that, a Pokemon peeked out from behind the windmill and went to the group looking all shy. She was about the size of Kirby and looked green at the top with a red curve and white at the bottom.

"H..h...hhh...hi I'm Nina and I'm a Ralts" said Nina quietly.

"She can get shy sometimes when she meet new people" said Styles "So what's your name?"

"I'm Piplup and these are my friends. Pikachu..."

Pikachu greeted with a "Pika"

"...Oshawott"

Oshawott greeted with a smack to his shell.

"...and Kirby."

Kirby greeted with a smile and a "Poyo"

"So which Pokemon is Kirby" said Styles "He sure doesn't look like a Pokemon I've ever met"

"He's not a Pokemon, he's from this place called Dreamland and he's trying to get back" said Piplup.

"Ok. So how can he get back?" said Styles.

"We don't know yet" said Piplup "Also Kirby has this buddy named Sake that Kirby can call for help"

"But can anyone try to explain why the Charizard was attacking this place in the first place?" said Oshawott.

"We don't know yet" said Styles "But I do know is that Queen Surperior is trying to make sure all the Pokemon in Pokepark stay safe and making sure it doesn't happen again"

"Maybe she can hold info on what's happening to the Pokemon" said Nina.

"Maybe so" said Oshawott "Let's go ask Queen Surperior herself"

And with that, the heroes went to ask Queen Surperior about the strange events that happened now. Oh and about the Charizard, he went back to normal and gone home.

**********Unknown Area**********

"Sir" said a mysterious voice "The group is now heading to Verdants Court to ask Queen Surperior about the strange events that are happening"

"Drat" said another mysterious voice "We must not let them try to stop our plan to take over Pokepark! Try to stop them at any costs! Oh, and make sure that Kirby doesn't make it as well. I don't want to disappoint King Dedede."

He then shows a glowing star to him.

"Yes sir" said the first voice. And with that, he left.

"Kirby must not go back to Dreamland" said the second voice "I will stop him!"

**Sorry for the delay. Lots of things happening now that school is about to start in a few weeks. Also, here's a fun game. It's called "Name the Villain". I haven't got an idea on who can be the main bad guy in the story, so that's why I call on you guys to help me out. With your review, you can try to guess the villain of the story and if I get enough ideas, I can get my villain! With that said, remember to R&R and I will see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Them' Doors and Snivy

**********Verdants Court**********

When we last left our heroes, they got in a run in with a raging Charizard. But thanks to their new friends, Styles and Nina, the Charizard went back to normal and now they're heading to Verdants Court to talk to Queen Surperior about the raging Pokemon. So let's move on with the story.

"We're here" said Piplup.

The group finally got to Verdants Court. It had a a pond in the middle and a waterfall that ran from over the hole that was Queen Surperior's Chamber.

"There's she is" said Oshawott "Let's Go!"

As the group headed to her Chamber, they didn't realize that inside was a large crowd asking her questions about the events that happened in Windmill Way. Unlike last time, they decided to stick together. As they went through the crowd, the Pokemon keep asking her questions.

"Queen Surperior, what are you going to do about the raging Pokemon that keep happening every day?"

"How are you going to stop this madness?!"

"Umm...Where are my Berries?"

"My fellow Pokemon" said Queen Surperior "We are trying to handle this situation one moment at a time. But until then, try to stay calm"

The group had some struggles, but finally made it to the front of the crowd.

"Let"s stay here until the crowd leaves, so we can ask her ourselves" said Oshawott.

The group agreed and stayed. After a few questions and a long time of talking, the crowd finally left.

"Hmm...What's this?" Questioned Surperior.

She noticed the group had fallen asleep at the front, but what really surprised her was Kirby. She asked her companion, Snivy, to wake them up. Snivy went to the group and gave Kirby a nudge.

Kirby's eyes slowly opened as he awaken and saw Queen Surperior and Snivy. Then he noticed that his friends had fallen asleep as well. So, he woke them up.

After they waked up, Piplup told Surperior about where could the incidents have started.

"Now that you mention it" asked Queen Surperior "A fellow Pokemon has told me that there were a door that had something inside it that said it leaded to a strange new world that can only be activated by having a specific thought"

"It's kinda like trying to open a portal to Wish Park" said Oshawott.

"Yes" said Surperior "Maybe this can help you in some way"

"But in order to do that, we will need some friends to help us" said Piplup.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Styles "Let's go get some friends"

As Styles and Nina left the Chamber, Surperior asked Piplup one more thing.

"You might wanna bring Snivy along with you" said Surperior "She might help you in some cases"

Snivy appeared from behind Surperior and said "I'll meet you at the left side of Verdants Court"

After that, the group went to the left side and met up with Snivy.

"So, you're trying to stop the events that are happening here huh?" said Snivy "Well, you'll have to beat me in a catch game if you want me to be in your group"

"Ugh...not again" said Oshawott.

"Come on" said Snivy "I just want to have a little fun before we have to go"

"Well...Who's racing her?" said Piplup.

When Kirby heard the word "fun" from Snivy, he immediately jumped for joy as he wanted to have fun as well.

"Kirby? You want to try" said Piplup.

"Poyo" said Kirby.

"Be careful Kirby" said Oshawott "She's very quick"

As Snivy gotten a head start, Kirby waited for the signal.

"3...2...1...GO!" said Styles.

Kirby ran for Snivy. But even though he was running as hard as he can, he couldn't even get close as an inch to her. So, Kirby decided to give up and take a break.

"Aww...I thought we were going to have a little more fun" said Snivy "But some things never seem exciting. Come back later when you gotten some speed up on you"

Everyone tried to come up of a plan to catch Snivy in the race, but they all agreed that she was too fast for them. As like they were going to give up, a ring came upon Kirby's Phone. Kirby answered and saw not only Sake, but someone else.

"Hey Kirby" said Sake "I would like you to meet my friend Kooper"

"Hello Kirby" said Kooper "I had made something just in case to help you on your Journey"

Kooper showed Kirby a little Pink case with Kirby's face in the cover and a star that Kirby remembered what it was.

"I would like to give you something that will make things easier for you" said Kooper "I would like to give you your Warp Star and this little case. Now this case has stars of all the powers you used in you previous adventures, but you can't mix those powers up. The supplies are unlimited, so use them anytime you feel like it. But the only powers that are not there would be the Super Abilities and the Final Weapon Powers like Star Rod or Master. Here you go"

The case and Warp Star appeared and Kirby put them on a safe place.

"Before we leave, there is something I want to tell you" said Sake "If you want to go back home, you have to get a star called The Master Star. This star allows you to jump to one world to another. Maybe you can use it to get back to Dreamland. Well that's it for us. See you Kirby"

And like that, the screen went out and the call ended. Kirby looked at his case. Inside were multiple abilities Kirby can use. Thinking about the race, he took one of the stars and swallowed it to transform into Tornado Kirby. Wind swirled around Kirby and when it stop, Kirby had his hat with the tornado on it.

"Whoa" said Styles "That was awesome!"

"Kirby" said Piplup "You can do that?!"

"Poyo" said Kirby.

After that, Kirby went to Snivy to challenge her again.

"Back again" said Snivy "Well I would never back away. Let's start the race again!"

Kirby waited for the signal.

"3...2...1...GO!" said Styles.

Instead of running this time, Kirby used his Tornado Ability. He swirled into a mini tornado and ran after Snivy to get some more speed. He kept on doing this until he catches Snivy. When he did, Kirby jumped for joy and turned back to normal.

"Well I'm impressed Kirby" said Snivy "You actually caught me"

"Well..." said Oshawott "Are you going to join us or are we going to sit around and wait"

Snivy though for a moment.

"Ok, I'll join" said Snivy.

"Then it's settled" said Piplup "Let's go back to Seasong Beach to get some friends and open that door"

With that settled, the group are now heading back to Seasong Beach to open the mysterious door that may hold answers to their questions.

**And that goes for this Chapter. Now remember last Chapter about "Name That Villain" where you're suppose to tell me who can be the villain? I wasn't specific and I meant that you were suppose to tell me who was supposed to be the villain of either the series or this story, so I can get my ideas. With that said, R&R please and I will see you next time.**


End file.
